This Crazy Town
by tornadogirl28
Summary: A shot song fic on life in Radiator Springs!


**Hey Y'all! I'm back with a brand new story! I hope you enjoy it! Oh yeah, for all you people of the so called group "Eliminator" or something like that, I am operateing under the copyright law of 1976 section 107 which states, such use by reproduction in copies or phonorecords or by any other means specified by that section, for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching (including multiple copies for classroom use), scholarship, or research, is not an infringement of copyright. :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Got us a sunset sinking, into a Friday night.**

**Got us some beer needs drinking, hey and we just might.**

**Sometimes we gotta make it up as we go along but laying low ain't all that goes on round here.**

It was a beautiful evening in Radiator springs and the townsfolk were gathering at a field just outside of town to have a picnic.

"Do we have everything?" Lightning called to his friends as he carried a tray full of hot dogs ready to be cooked.

"I Got the Soda!" Mater screamed as he ran pass Lightning to the picnic tables that had been set up. Setting them down, he then helped Sarge drag the grill over.

Soon the town was laughing and joking as the sun sank, the lights they had strung up began to glow. Lizzy had dragged out her ancient record player and everyone was dancing to the song Sh'boom.

Sally swallowed the last bite of her second hot dog, when Lightning came up behind her and spun her to her feet.

"Stickers!" she cried, giving him a peck on the cheek, "Don't do that you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry," he smiled, "But come on, let's dance."

When the song ended, they played it again and again, until they all collapsed on the grass in a fit of laughter.

**It might look a little laid back to ya,**

**But it ain't all just porches and plows,**

**Don't let that one red light fool you, **

**There's always something going down,**

**In this nothin' town.**

As they lay there looking up at the stars a commercial jet liner flew overhead, lights flashing.

"I'm telling you man," Filmore said, "Every third blink is slower,"

Sarge groaned, "The sixties weren't good to you, were they?"

Everyone laughed, life was normal. Suddenly Mater stood up and yelled, "Let's go cow tippin!' " before taking off for the fields.

**That old abandoned factory, **

**Just got the wrecking ball,**

**We threw a party in the parking lot, **

**Just to watch it fall,**

**Yeah we might just have to make it up as we go along**

**But laying low ain't all that happens 'round here.**

Everyone had a blast tipping the cows, even when they got chased out of the field by Frank and his shotgun. When they finally cleaned up their picnic and returned to town, they were spent. The next morning everyone was jarred awake by an explosion. Running out of their homes, the townsfolk gasped to find a plume of black smoke coming from an old shed just behind Mater's shack. Mater usually used the structure for storing several half empty cans of gasoline and oil. As Red ran to his fire truck, Mater came up behind the small crowed, reeking of smoke, his clothing and hair singed and yelled, "I didn't do it!"

**It might look a little laid back to ya,**

**It ain't all just porches and plows,**

**Don't let that one red light fool you,**

**There's always something going down,**

**In this nothing town.**

When the mess at Mater's was cleaned up, everyone walked over to Flo's for breakfast. Sally and Lightning were sharing a breakfast of waffles when Sally turned on the charm and said sweetly, "Stickers you promised you'd would let me ride in your race car when you got back, could we do it today?" she batted her eye lashes,

"Why not," Lightning said, getting up then yelled, "C'mon Mater, you won't want to miss this!"

**Somebody's back yard,**

**Some riverbank,**

**Sometimes C'mon y'all,**

**Yeah, that's all it takes.**

Soon they were tearing around the track at Willies' Butte at ninety miles per hour, Sally squealing in delight. When he took her around the track five times he brought the car to a stop and switched passengers. When Lightning took the car up to ninety, and whipped around the first turn, Mater started screaming in sheer terror.

When the car came to a stop after three laps, Mater scrambled out and fell on the ground yelling, "Land!"

Lightning groaned as he pulled himself out of the car.

**It might look a little laid back to ya,**

**It ain't all just porches and plows,**

**Don't let that one red light fool ya,**

**There's always something going down,**

**In this nothing town.**

After Mater got himself together, all three of them crammed themselves into the car and started back to town, laughing all the way.

**There's something going down**

**In this nothin' town.**

* * *

**Well hope you liked it, I tried to make it as fluid as possible. And Please Review!**


End file.
